


Halloweenie

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Background Het, Bed-Wetting, Bets & Wagers, Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Comedy, Cultural Differences, Dating, Embarrassment, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Humor, Mind Control, Movie Night, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Horror, Scary Movies, Serial Killers, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Michael Barton is convinced American horror cinema surpasses J-horror. Motomiya Daisuke begs to differ. [Pre-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 3





	Halloweenie

Halloweenie

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure tri._ and prior to _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Referenced one-sided (canon) Daisuke x Hikari.

Summary: 

Michael Barton is convinced American horror cinema surpasses J-horror. Motomiya Daisuke begs to differ.

* * *

Two years their senior, rational, tallest among the Chosen Children, and yet somehow Michael Barton was sitting in a corner rocking back and forth, queasy from vertigo.

“What did you do?” Hikari singled Daisuke out with no incriminating evidence.

“A friendly wager!”

“Over what?”

“Michael argued American horror films are superior to J-horror! I bet him they weren’t. It wasn’t hard. The ‘best’ in his arsenal was _Halloween_!”

“ _Halloween_ is the peak of American horror cinema! Michael Myers is a pop culture icon!”

“Michael Myers isn’t scary! He’s a dude in a William Statner mask! They hatched lazy ways for him to get out of dying and return for sequels! A hermit and a cult? Clothes swap with the paramedic?”

“When you put money on the table, I expected more girls crawling out of TVs! Not brain bugs and electric pizza cutters!”

“What movie did you show him?”

“ _Aragne: Sign of Vermillion_.”

“It’s a scary one! Like Arachnemon controlling all those Insect Digimon to trap us in Giga House!” V-mon raised the roof.

And V-mon deserved commendation. Because of him, Daisuke hadn’t tattled to Armadimon and Wormmon about Arachnemon making Digmon and Stingmon attack their allies.

“I may have a look.”

“Takeru, is that a good idea?” Patamon worried. “You might wet the –”

“AHEM! Waseight! Waseight! Ixnay on the edwettingbay!”

Hikari chuckled.

Daisuke just stared. “I don’t speak French.”

“Don’t do it, Takeru-kun. I can’t walk down a hallway without it feeling the lights are dimming behind me or seeing eyes on the wings of moths everywhere! For Pete’s sake, Daisuke, I’m afraid of _baby_ _strollers_ now!”

“You never want to gamble against Daisuke-kun. If he plays and you accept, he’ll win.”

“You sure sound sure, Takeru-kun,” Hikari cheeped.

“He’s that type of person! I mean, he has that coin from Kadoetsu with heads on both sides!”

“Daisuke-kun!” she gasped. “That’s the coin you flipped so I’d agree to go out with you, isn’t it?”

Tailmon sighed at his behaviour and shrugged.

Patamon and Takeru covered each other’s mouths.

Daisuke shut up.

Michael checked his arms for bugs.


End file.
